


over, easy

by toomanyhometowns



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyhometowns/pseuds/toomanyhometowns
Summary: simmonsized asked:for the meme thing, all night diner at two in the morning with freelancers of your choice sorry god i hope this isn't weird[in which it's not weird at all! and Wash gains a nickname or a job or something]
Collections: tumblrfic exodus





	over, easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deserts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deserts/gifts).



> Uploading fic from tumblr from years ago! The nostalgia~

"Oh for the love of fuck," the guy's muttering. "Please, just—" 

The credit card machine gives a flat, unsympathetic _bleep_. The guy slams his hand on the counter and curses, before composing himself and turning his (from what she's seen of him) permanently sleepy eyes on Tex.

"My landlord said he never got my first rent cheque, so I wrote him a second, and I'm _so sorry_ but I think he cashed them both, and—"

Tex leans against the back counter, putting some space between her and his pleading. "Slow down," she says.

"I'll pay double next time I come in, I swear, I'm supposed to get paid on Thursday," he barrels on. "Just don't call the cops or anything."

Tex laughs outright at that. "Kid, the cops are the last thing you have to worry about." With a panicked twitch, his eyes flick to Maine, who's hauling sacks of flour up from the basement in preparation for Pancake Tuesday. Tex can admit he might look a tad intimidating, six-foot-horrifying and wreathed as he is in flickering lights and dramatic dust. "No, jesus, we're not going to _take a pound of flesh_ , what the fuck kind of diner do you think this is?"

The guy takes a measured breath and his face loses the sharp edge of fear, leaving a guarded cast to his features. Maine raises an eyebrow at Tex, and she gives a minute shake of her head. Okay, so they're _sometimes_ that kind of diner, but this kid doesn't need to learn that. Maine shoulders into the kitchen with a shrug, leaving her to deal with the situation.

Tex smiles, trying to make it look less terrifying than usual. "What do you do for a living, uh—" she glances at his credit card. "—David?"

David blinks. "I'm a repossession agent," he answers. He doesn't sound enthusiastic about it. Could have something to do with why he comes to Tex's at midnight a few times a week, eats a plate of pancakes and bacon and stares morosely at his decaf coffee until his phone buzzes and he trudges away again. Then again, maybe it doesn't—Tex tries to make it a policy not to care about the corporate sad-sacks who eat breakfast food late at night. "Why?"

"How much does that pay per hour?" Tex asks.

"God, like… I guess it probably averages out to about twenty bucks per hour? What's it to you?"

Tex reaches for an apron without looking away from David. "We'll call it even after a half hour of dishwashing, then," she says, and tosses the apron at his face.

He flinches, catching it more by luck than due to any coordination. "Don't you have someone for that?"

Connie quit last week, moving to the city with her boyfriend.

"Sure we do," Tex says. She lifts up the movable portion of the counter and nudges the gate open with her foot. "Now get back here, Maine's been experimenting with banana bread and fuck if either of us is going to wash the pans."

David hesitates, but sidles back behind the counter and follows Tex when she walks him into the kitchen. "I've never done this before," he says. "I might not be very good at it."

Maine nods at them when they squeeze by, cracking a little smile. It must be for David's benefit, because Tex is under no illusions about how happy he is to be double shifting this week.

"What's there to be good at?" Tex asks. She gestures to the small mountain of pans that have piled up in the sink like she's Vanna White revealing the Bonus Round board. "Wash."

David pulls on the apron and rolls up his sleeves.


End file.
